Cream The Cutie
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for violent... Cream The Rabbit if you're not familiar with the Sonic Series. Cream gets by life fine, she reckons that she has a new found love, will she end up happy or sad? or just as cute. Tails X Cream, based on Sonic universe, Sonic X and SATAM (Not comic, TV show)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**I thought I'd whip up a few of these, as Cream isn't in the games as much now :C which is a shame, I love Cream, it's a shame SEGA makes one characters, and then throws them away after a couple of games, in Mario and Sonic 2014, they should have added a few more female characters, Cream would've been awesome in that. I just made this up, I'd say it's really based on Sonic Universe as she never had an appearance in it, as far as I know (Up to issue 16 now)**

**Meh, enough blabbing, I wanna talk about my best and favorite rabbit in all of media history, CREAM THE RABBIT! Bugs bunny can suck a...**

**NOW THE STORY**

* * *

**Cream is a six year old rabbit who lives on the planet Mobius, she has cream colored fur, and some white fur along with orange highlights on her head, and halfway down her ears. She wears a orange dress with a collar, and blue ribbon, and a pair of yellow and orange sneakers.**

**Cream had her companion Cheese the chao with her, who wore a bow tie. Cream was on the way to see her friends at a party, she had the ability to fly by flapping her ears, as her chao had a pink pair of wings. Using that ability, she had made it to her friends house, or his workshop, also known as "Tails workshop" Cream secretly had a crush on Tails, as he was a very cute and intelligent two tailed fox, he always has some bangs sticking out too. Whenever Cream thought about him, she skipped a heartbeat,**

"Oh Cheese, my heart does back flips whenever I think about him" Cream told her chao as she flied

"Chao chao..." Cheese replied, Cream could only understand part of what she says **(A/N: Says she in Sonic X comics)**

"Of course not Cheese, he wouldn't replace you" Cream replied with shock, Cheese smiled. Cream landed and walked to Tails' front door, and then knocked on it, Cream felt nervous and started getting butterflies in her stomach, Cream was very peaceful, and never liked violence. The door was answered and revealed a very cute and smart looking yellow fox

"Hey Cream" Tails approached Cream and gave her a hug, Cream instantly blushed bright red

"H-hey T-Tails" Cream replied nervously, Tails pulled from the hug and narrowed his eyes with suspicion

"Hmm, you're cold" Tails replied as he took his hand away from his chin, and moved them a aside, he looked at the shaking rabbit assuming that she was cold

"S-sorta..." Cream blushed with embarrassment as she held her chao in her arms. Tails gestured for Cream to walk in "Thanks" Cream walked in, and saw her friends there, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles, and a plant pot named Cosmo "He still misses her... I miss her too" Cream thought to herself seeing the plant, she let a tear drop from her eye

"Hey Cream, long time no see" Amy finally spoke, as she approached the rabbit, and gave her a hug. Amy was a pink hedgehog, aged 12, wore a red dress and red boots as usual

"Hey... Amy, can I talk with you in private q-quick please" Cream pulled Amy into Tails' kitchen, Cream had let Cheese fly around in Tails' living room, Cream looked at Amy in her emerald eyes, as Amy stared into Creams brown eyes

"What's wrong Cream? you cold?" Amy asked, Cream shook her head and blushed

"It's just, him..." Cream only replied, Amy was confused

"Who?" Amy asked, Cream blushed red

"T-Tails" Cream replied, Amy giggled and smiled, and then crossed her arms

"Cream, you like Tails a lot, I can tell" Amy pointed out, Cream hung her head low "Just stay behind after the party, and tell him how you feel, okay?" Amy looked down at the rabbit, as it looked up at her

"Okay, thanks Amy" Cream pulled her into a hug, then released her. The two walked back into Tails' living room

"Hey" Sonic and Knuckles greeted Cream

"Hello Mr. Sonic and Knuckles" Cream replied with a cheerful smile, Cream noticed Tails was had Cheese on his head, they looked cute "Aw, you two look so cute" Cream pointed out, Tails and Cheese blushed and scratched the back of their heads

"Chao chao" Cheese replied

"I guess, but you're cuter Cream" Tails replied, Cream blushed instantly and almost fainted from hearing the comment, as she's never been called cute before

"Anyway, let's party already" Sonic instantly got up and turned on some music, which sounded like they were from the 90's, Cream loved the music a lot, as she developed an interest in it when she grew up

"I love this song" Cream replied, she started to grow confident whilst dancing, by pulling off some twirls, but instantly thought about Tails. She stopped dancing and sat down next to Tails, Tails realized this and asked her

"Why did you stop dancing Cream?" Tails asked, Cream instantly grew nervous as her heart pumped faster, and stomachs had butterflies

"I cant dance" Cream replied, Tails grabbed her hand

"Maybe I can show you" Tails pulled Cream off of the sofa, and left Cheese on there to watch. Cream was shocked to see this from Tails, but then grew less nervous, as a classical song played, he spun her around as she held onto his hand "You're doing great Cream, you have quite the apatite for dancing" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed and was pulled towards Tails

"You think so?" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"Of course, maybe on your prom night, we can dance like this" Tails replied, Cream nodded knowing exactly what he meant

"You dance pretty well Tails" Cream backed away from Tails moving a few steps "Show me your moves" Cream asked, Tails nodded and did a head spin, and then turned into a ball and started spinning clockwise in the ball position, then when he stopped, he laid down on the ground an stroke a pose

"Nice one Tails" Amy cheered, Sonic was laughing at him

"Thanks Amy" Tails looked at Sonic "You wanna dance off then Sonic?" Tails asked, Sonic stopped laughing, and pretended it never happened

"Uh... nope" Sonic replied, closing his eyes and crossing his arms

"What the?" Tails noticed Knuckles had the Master Emerald with him "Hey, get a room you two" Tails shouted at the oddly matched couple

"We're dancing, isn't that right Tikal?" Knuckles asked, the emerald didn't speak, but according to knuckles, it did "Alright, fine... thanks for throwing us the party, it was worth it after defeating the Metarex" Knuckles then left the house with the Master Emerald

"Just us? okay, I'll be right back" Tails ran off upstairs with the Cosmo plant, Amy and Cream grew suspicious

"What's he doing with the plant Amy?" Cream asked, Amy shook her head

"Only Tails would know, I'd say it'll be fine to spy on him, we can help him through this, right Cream?" Amy replied

"Right" Cream ran up the stairs quietly, and went to Tails' room, she had her ear up against the wall, and eaves dropped on Tails' conversation

"I-I'm sorry Cosmo, I cant dance in front of everyone with you, they'll think I'm crazy" Tails fell silent for a minute, as if he could hear Cosmo, he started crying "What do you mean it isn't crazy? Cosmo, I don't think Fox's and Seedrian's go together well" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded by accident rubbing her head against the door, Tails didn't hear it "What do you mean someone else likes me?" Tails spoke, Cream felt her heart beat faster, and grew nervous "She does? how can you be sure?" Tails asked, no voice was heard "If it makes you happy... I'll leave you alone now" Tails kissed the plant "Night Cosmo" Tails got up, Cream instantly got up and quietly went down the stairs, with a smile

"What's wrong with Tails, Cream?" Amy asked, Cream was about to speak but then got interrupted by Tails

"Nothing's wrong, I was just putting Cosmo to bed" Tails replied as he walked down the stairs, the other 3 felt some sympathy for Tails and frowned "Why you guys frowning?" Tails asked, Cream let a tear escape from her eyes, and sobbed a bit, Tails noticed this and walked over to her

"Tails. We miss her so much" Cream replied, Tails hugged her and patted her back

"I miss her more than anyone else" Tails replied, and started sobbing quietly, Cream patted his back

"I know, I want to be here for you Tails, I want to help you" Cream replied, Tails pulled from the hug and wiped his eyes dry of tears

"Really? would this be alright with your mother?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"She'll understand, I helped her stop thinking about papa" Cream replied, Tails smiled

"Thanks Cream, I could do with some company anyway" Tails pulled from the hug and then face Sonic and Amy

"Is there anything we could help with Tails? it's no problem if you have something in mind" Amy asked, Tails nodded

"I do need some food for me and Cream, just gotta add some stuff to my shopping list" Tails pulled out a bit of paper with his shopping list, he already had

_100xIron sheets _

_20xGalons of oil_

_10xPotato salads_

"Hmm, I could add to this" Cream replied, she grabbed the paper and write something else on there

_Carrots_

Tails and Amy laughed "Cute, I'd love to try carrots" Tails replied

"Come on Tails, isn't there any meals you like that Cream could cook?" Amy asked, Sonic just stood there not doing a think

"I'd like one of my favorites, chili dogs, with cheese" Tails replied, Sonic instantly responded to this

"CHILI DOGS, WHERE" Sonic ran around in circles desperate for a chili dog, the wind almost blew the girls skirt up they quickly held it down "Oops, sorry girls, I used to do that around Sal" Sonic replied, Amy sighed

"You still love her Sonic?" Amy asked, Sonic nodded

"Yeah, she's a princess" Sonic pointed out, Amy sighed again

"DUH! what makes her better than me?" Amy asked, Sonic was shocked at this question

"Obviously, she doesn't chase me around" Sonic replied, Amy frowned

"Just run along with your girlfriend Sonic, I'm not stopping you" Amy replied, Sonic placed his hand on Amy's shoulder

"Thanks, see ya round Tails" Sonic ran out the door at the speed of sound

"Huh" Tails replied, he then approached Amy and placed his right hand on her shoulder "Don't feel sad, I never really liked Sally, but I like you Amy, as a close friend, you can tell me anything" Tails got pulled into a hug by Amy after she turned around

"Thanks, you're such a ladies man Tails, you ever gonna get a girlfriend?" Amy asked

"Not sure yet" Tails replied, Cream felt her chances with Tails increase. Amy pulled away from the hug, and constantly smiled at Tails, as he smiled back, Amy blushed

"Tails, you must come shopping with us, there is some awesome stuff you can get, and try" Cream interrupted, Tails wasn't convinced

"It's tempting, but I'm not sure" Tails replied

"Well, me and Cream want to look at dresses, but you can look at your boy stuff whilst we do that" Amy replied, Tails laughed

"Yeah, I do need some gears... I'm convinced, let's go" Tails replied as he walked into his hangar, he chose the X-Tornado for the trip "Ladies first" Tails said to Cream, Tails helped Cream get in, as Cheese hovered above her shoulder

**Once everyone was in the X-Tornado, Tails took off. The trip took only 15 minutes, to Station Square's supermarket.**

"Uh, I have to tell you something Tails..." Amy said through a voice communicator on the X-Tornado

"What is it Amy?" Tails asked as he landed the plane in the parking lot

"Well uh... there is no clothes shopping... or man stuff here, only food and equipment" Amy replied, Tails blushed from embarrassment

"Dammit, cant be embarrassing with you two here though" Tails replied, Amy and Cream blushed "We're here" Tails said as he landed the plane. The 3 got out and went into the super market

"Chao chao" Cheese finally spoke, as he recognized the super market, they entered the super market, Tails was instantly nervous as he only ever went to a nearby store

"W-where are the potato salads?" Tails asked, as he did not recognized isles

"They're over there" Cream pointed to the refrigerated food area, they saw lots of humans in the super market

"C-can you guys come with me? I don't like being in crowded places... guys?" Tails asked, Amy and Cream nodded

"Don't be such a baby, that's fine Tails, I don't like them either" Amy replied, Tails blushed from embarrassment, Cream grabbed Tails' hand by accident

"Uh... Cream?" Tails asked, Cream looked at Tails, then looked down at their hands

"Oops, sorry, I'm used to shopping with my mother in these places" Cream replied as she pulled her hand away, Tails laughed

"I don't mind it Cream, I reminds me that somebodies there if I need them" Tails grabbed her hand again, Cream blushed bright red, and giggled

"Hmm, chili dogs... uh..." Amy looked out for the chili dogs, as the 3 walked across the isles looking down each one, Amy instantly stopped noticing something in one of them "Chili dogs, there" Amy pointed to the ready made chili dogs, Tails was drooling already

"Are you alright Tails?" Cream asked, Tails snapped out of his day dream of eating chili dogs for a living

"Oh, uh... yeah, you need to try them Cream" Tails replied as he walked towards the freezer containing chili dogs

"Okay, if you try carrots, then I'll try chili dogs" Cream replied, Tails pulled his hand away from Cream, and opened the freezer, then took out 10 boxes of 10 chili dogs

"Deal, where's Amy gone?" Tails noticed, Tails and Cream heard shouting from another isle, which then turned into laughter. Cream and Tails ran to the make-up isle, Tails felt even more embarrassed, as he saw Sally Acorn, and Amy talking

"Hey, have you ever kissed Sonic?" Amy asked, Sally nodded her head

"Yeah, I smothered him in them, he's so sweet" Sally replied, Amy began to get angry, then Tails and Cream turned up, Tails then tapped Sally's shoulder, she turned around and gasped "TAILS, LONG TIME NO SEE" Sally hugged Tails, instantly making him blush, she then pulled away

"Hey Sal" Tails replied

"Look at you, you're so adorable" Sally grabbed Tails' cheeks and stroked his head, Tails blushed

"I-I'm shopping, see you round Sally" Tails pulled away and turned around, then left, Sally sighed

"Was good to see him again" Sally told Amy, then looked at Cream "Who are you darling?"

"I'm Cream, Cream The Rabbit" Cream replied, Sally grabbed her cheeks

"You're also adorable, I've got shopping to do, see ya round Amy" Sally left

"I can see why you don't like her now" Cream finally spoke, Amy nodded

"Yeah, smothers you too much, I know" Amy replied, Cream laughed

"We should probably find Tails now" Cream insisted, Amy nodded and walked aside her looking for Tails

* * *

**How cute? I just LOVE Cream, she deserves a boyfriend who is mature, not immature like bokuun, or Charmy**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**(…)**

**Cream had found Tails in the technology isle of the super market, Tails ignored the fact that supermarkets don't have technology in usually.**

"Hey Tails" Cream greeted, Tails looked at her and blushed

"Hey Cream, I was just looking at this stuff" Tails replied, then turning back around, Cream looked around seeing nobody in sight, she then hugs Tails tightly

"This is pretty interesting Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed and blushed

"Some of it, I know how to make all of this" Tails replied, Cream then kissed him on the cheek

"Ooh, someone's in love, I can tell" Amy interrupted, Cream turned around and stepped away from Tails, then looking at Amy

"I am" Cream whispered, Amy laughed

"Hey Tails, Cream wants to ask you something" Amy said, Tails turned around and walked up to Cream

"What did you want to tell me Cream?" Tails asked, Cream looked up at the fox and blushed

"I think you're cute... no, you are cute" Cream replied, Tails blushed and then held her chin up slightly with his head

"You're the cutest one here Cream" Tails added, Cream then blushed and hugged him

"So you're finding the super market alright Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah, I do want to go home now, I'll just leave you girls here, since you know your way home" Tails then was walking away, Cream let a tear drop as he left, she then ran after Tails, she caught up with his as he opened the cockpit to his plane, Cream then got in with him, Tails noticed "Cream?" Tails asked

"Take me home with you... I want to talk to you too" Cream replied nervously, Tails nodded and then took off in the plane

"So... what do you want to talk to me about Cream?" Tails asked, Cream hugged her chao Cheese who followed her

"Well uh... I-I have feelings for you Tails" Cream replied, Tails turned around and smiled

"I have feelings for you too Cream" Tails replied, he then turned back around

"But Tails... I must know, are you over Cosmo yet... I don't mean it in a mean way, but, you can hate me after you answered the question" Cream asked, Tails sighed and shook his head

"I'm not over her, but I still like you Cream, you have a right to know" Tails replied

"Has she... you know, said anything to you, in your sleep? Or any other way of communication" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah, she talks to me every day, but promise not to tell anyone" Tails replied, Cream nodded

"I wont tell anyone... but I want to talk to Cosmo too" Cream added, Tails smiled

"I'll ask her to, it's getting pretty late now" Tails said as he saw the sun setting "So... what's happened about the groceries?"

"I think I forgot them, but Amy probably bought it... I must apologise for leaving her with all that stuff" Cream said, Tails shook his head

"Nah, she's strong Cream, she has enough strength in her to break through one of Eggmans robots with her fist... but then again, there's her personality, where she is a bit weak" Tails criticized

"Tails... is there anything else about Cosmo you haven't told me?" Cream asked, Tails sighed again, as he landed the plane at his house, Tails kept a frown on his face constantly as he didn't answer, then getting out of the plane and walking to the front door of his house, then opening it and letting Cream and Cheese in, Tails sat on the step near the front door

"I know you're here" Tails said, Cream was behind him and then decided to kneel down and hug him "I can only tell you things, if you keep them secret"

"Tails, I will always keep it secret, I'd never tell anyone about this, but come inside first" Cream replied, then grabbing Tails' hand, Tails stood up and walked inside with her, then closing the door behind them, Cheese was asleep on Tails' arm chair, so Tails sat on his sofa, next to Cream

"Okay... I-I" Tails cried, with tears streaming out of his eyes "I- it's too upsetting, are you sure?"

"Yes Tails, I'm sure" Cream replied, as he hugged Tails, Tails then hugged back, starting to sniff Creams fur

"Mm, you smell nice Cream, strawberry shampoo?" Tails asked, Cream giggled and blushed

"How did you know?" Cream replied

"I went past that isle in the supermarket, and smelt a few of the bottles" Tails replied, Cream then started stroking the back of Tails' head

"Aw, Tails, you are just adorable" Cream added, Tails blushed and pointed to Cream

"You are" Tails replied "But anyway, if you want to know" Tails started to tear up again, Cream frowned and started holding his cheeks

"You don't have to tell me Tails, it's up to you" Cream added, Tails nodded

"I'll tell you... one day, after the day I killed Cosmo, I had that seed on me still, and I planted it, to see if it would grow... it hasn't much, but there is a leaf on it" Tails explained, Cream nodded

"Have you done any research on it? Because it might not be Cosmo Tails" Cream pointed out

"What do you mean?" Tails replied

"Well, she told me how Seedrians made babies, and just by your fur touching her, it sends the DNA from it into her, or at least copies it, and then she managed to grow a seed out of it" Cream explained, Tails smiled

"It may not be as good as Cosmo, but could this be my child?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"It must be..." Cream replied, Tails sighed and let a tear out again "Why are you crying?" Cream asked

"It isn't as... you know what, I should stop crying about Cosmo... but I would have never imagined having kids with her... I imagined it would be... I should stop being a freak" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"Who did you image in it with?" Cream asked, Tails then looked directly at Cream "Me? Well, I imagined that from the day I met you Tails" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"Same" Tails added, they heard a knock on the door before they lent their heads closer towards each others, Tails got up and answered it, seeing Amy with some groceries

"Hey Tails, may I come in and help you unpack?" Amy asked, Tails shook his head

"Nah, pretty girls keep their hands clean" Tails replied, Amy blushed as she handed Tails the bags of food, Cream then appeared beside Tails, then holding his hand

"Aw, are you two going out yet?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream looked at each other and then shook their head as they darted their eyes towards Amy

"No" Tails and Cream replied, Amy laughed

"Well, I better be off, oh yeah, call your mother Cream, explain to her what you're going to do from now" Amy said as she left, Tails closed the door and looked at Cream

"Tell your mother what?" Tails asked

"Well... I want to live with you Tails, I want to care for you" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"I don't expect you to do everything, but your company is the most you can do" Tails added, Cream blushed

"Okay Tails, but I want to help around the house, because I would be bored if I didn't have something to do" Cream replied, Tails smiled and nodded

"Sure" Tails hugged Cream "Remember what Amy said about us?"

"Yeah, I think we should be together" Cream replied "But I don't want you to feel like I'm replacing Cosmo, I know you still miss her Tails"

"I do miss her, but you're not replacing her Cream, you're here to help me and cheer me up" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"Okay, good, I'll pack the groceries away" Cream replied, Tails and Cream bought in the 6 bags out of 8

"Two to go, I'll get them" Cream demanded, she walked towards the bags by the door, they contained metal, she attempted to pick them up, but couldn't as it was too heavy, Tails then appeared and grabbed the 2 bags "Oh, thanks Tails"

"Hey, I should be thanking you Cream, I'll make up for it after... we packed the groceries away" Tails replied, as he bought the bags of metal into his workshop, he then walked into the kitchen where Cream was putting stuff away, Tails helped her.

**5 minutes later**

**After organising things in Tails' kitchen, Cream and Tails found themselves watching a movie on television, it was made by the Chaotix to help them earn money to pay the rent**

"I'm not fussed about a movie Tails, we don't have to watch it" Cream pointed out, as Tails hugged her tightly, laying behind her as the two laid on the sofa

"Me either" Tails replied, Cream then turned around and looked at Tailsxamy1

"How were you going to thank me?" Cream asked, Tails blushed and sighed

"Uh... like this" Tails kissed her on the cheek quickly, Cream giggled

"Nah, you do it like this Tails" Cream lent in and kissed him on the lips, Tails then pulled away with his ears perked up from surprise

"I- uh... wow, yeah, that's the way to do it now" Tails replied, Cream laughed

"I love you Tails" Cream nuzzled her nose against Tails' nose

"I love you too Cream" Tails replied, the two shared another long kiss on the lips

**(…)**

**So then, Tails discovered that the seed was a part of Cosmo's dress, and not their child... Cream and Tails grew really close to each other, they eventually got married, and had children of their own, a cream coloured two tailed female fox called "Millie" Her fur covered her up very well, as did her two tails, and wasn't required to wear clothes, and then there was a male yellow rabbit with two large ears, and had white stripes of fur on his head and ears.**

**The End**

**(…)**

**A/N: I'm trying not to make it Cheesy or corny, or too repetative, but what else do I say? "Tails, I FRIKKIN LOVE YOU!"... yeah, that's better**

**R&R**


End file.
